The total synthesis of histrionicotoxin is being studied. We have made substantial progress during the past year, and now have a straight-forward route to the basic carbon framework of the molecule. We are developing a new primary amino-protecting group that is based upon organosilicon chemistry. This type of chemistry can be used for the synthesis of alkylated amino acids. Elaboration of the basic carbon framework of histrionicotoxin is now in progress, and proceeding in two directions. One involves the control of stereochemistry at the hydroxy and adjacent side-chain, and the other utilizes an aziridine to introduce the appropriate side chain.